Blind Ascension
by nothost
Summary: While Judgment has it's hands full with an alarming increase of people committing crimes, an particularly evil and heartless esper comes to Academy City in order to fulfill his own twisted goals. Takes place right after the first season.
1. Prologue: The Expanding Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's in this story. All original characters and ideas belong to their respective owners. I hope this story makes up for the lack of To Aru Majutsu No Index stories on this site.

**To Aru Majutsu No Index: Blind Ascension**

**Somewhere in **___**Southern Europe:**_

"Thanks for your help, Joe! Here is the money that I promised you. Joe took the bills that were offered to him. He decided to go home for the night, even though it was only about 6 in the evening. Helping someone remodeling their house can really get you tired. He walked back through the village to his house, closing the door behind him. He sat down on his couch and started flipping through the channels.

"That was so nice of you Joe, using your powers to help that guy fix up his house and all." Joe turned around and saw a figure that had a black mask that looked like a skull that covered the eyes and the left side of the person's face.

"How did you find me?"

"I have to give you credit for hiding out in this dump; I would never had guess that you were hiding out here of all places. But of course in the end I was really determined and I finally found you."

"You couldn't have possibly have found me without some sort of help. But I can't think of who would know anyone who would willingly help you." The masked person grinned.

"Use your brain and figure it out. You are the logical one after all. But it doesn't matter how I found you. The important thing is, I've found you, and I'm going to have you fulfill your destiny."

"That project was canceled a long time ago due to lack of funding." At this, the masked person laughed.

"Do you really think that I'm the kind of person who would be stopped by something so trivial like funding? It is true that you need money to do a lot of things, but most of the time good old fashioned force gets you whatever you need."

"So I take it that you've gotten the equipment to continue the experiment?"

"Right you are. I've already gotten my hands on Ray. Poor naïve Ray; he didn't even know why I came to get him. I suppose that's not surprising though considering what he was though."

"You actually went through with it. You continued that project somehow. Who's helping you?"

"That's something that you won't have to worry about. Since you're about to become a part of the experiment anyway." The figure raised his hand and Joe was sent flying through the wall. Joe got up and ran down the alleyway between the houses.

_"What the hell? Last time I checked his powers were at level 2. Now he's around a level 4. How did he increase his powers this much in just 2 years? That kind of transition would take at least twice that amount of time, and yet he's a level 4. So that project has already taken him to this level. I'm only a level 3, so I can't take him on directly. I'll just have to get him into a situation that favors me more than it does him."_ He used his powers to propel himself onto the roof, as his pursuer entered the alleyway he was in a second ago.

_"A blind spot attack should do the job." _Joe used his powers to throw a discarded steel beam that was lying in the alleyway behind his pursuer. He aimed it at his head, but right before it hit him he turned his head to the side and avoided it without even looking at it.

_"How did he do that? I made sure to do it as quickly as possible and aim for the back of his head. Even if he heard the sound of it lifting off of the ground there was no way he could have known where I was going to aim that beam. I'll just have to increase the numbers." H_e used his powers to tear the beam into several parts and threw them all at his pursuer, as well as throwing a dumpster at him. "If he concentrates on the dumpster the beams will get him and if he tries to deal with the beams he has to deal with the dumpster. He won't be able to dodge in a narrow space like this alleyway." However, the figure just raised his hands and the dumpster and the beams flew away from him. Joe just stared at him in disbelief.

_"He just broke the one fundamental rule of telekinesis. You have to look at your target in order to move it. Yet he was only looking in one direction and he sent things that were coming at him from both in front of him and behind him away from himself. First he avoids a blind spot attack without even looking at it, and now this. How is he doing it?"_

His pursuer looked up at where Joe was hiding. "I have to say that was a really well thought out attack. If I was still at the level I was at a couple of years ago, that would have killed me. However, you should just make this easier on yourself and just give up."

"I'm not done with you yet; I'll show the extent of my powers." Joe made a motion with his hand, and part of the ground around his pursuer rose up. With another motion, he manipulated the clump of earth to surround him in a sphere of earth. Joe then raised several metal beams and threw them at the clump of earth with his foe trapped inside. They all connected with sickening clangs. Joe got off the roof and moved up to the clump of earth.

"I would say some parting words for you, but I really can't think of anything nice to say about you. So farewell old friend, although even calling you that is more that you deserve." Joe started to walk away when two of the beams that were lodged in the clump of earth that his foe was imprisoned in flew out and lodged themselves into his legs. Joe fell to the ground screaming in pain as the clump of earth was blown open and his foe walked out apparently unharmed.

"How did you survive that? There was no way you could have avoided that attack. I watched those beams pierce the center of the ball where you were. And I made sure not a scrap of light made it in there so that you couldn't see the attack, yet you moved the objects. Why didn't it work?"

"The human mind only perceives one thing at a time no matter how many angles you look at something. You saw the beams enter in the sphere straight, but it was child's play to bend the beams once they entered the sphere so that they missed me. You are correct that one that uses telekinesis has to see their target in order to move something, but there is nothing that I can't see. While we're on the subject of seeing things however I might as well do this." He took out two needles out of his pocket and used his powers to pierce Joe's eyes. Joe screamed in pain.

"You can't use your powers now that you are blind. It just goes to show you that despite how powerful you can get one you are limited to such things like the fragile human body." He picked Joe up and started to walk back to his car that he parked nearby, putting Joe inside of the trunk, but not before making sure he put air-holes so that Joe could breathe. As he drove off, he thought about how he was going to get to his next destination. Getting past airport security the last time was a drag, and he wasn't carrying someone with him that time around. He supposed he could jack an airplane and just screw customs. With Joe under his possession, there was only one person left to find, and he knew exactly where to look. Most of the time he didn't care where he was, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't going to enjoy his trip to this particular place. "I look forward to my return to Academy City; I hope the food is just as good since I've last time I've been there."

Well I've finally got the prologue done. It's a bit short when compared to most of the chapters that I usually write, but that's the point of a prologue; to get you ready for the more awesome parts of the story. So far this story is turning out pretty well. I hope I can get my next chapter up soon; see you all again when I post it! ^^


	2. hiatus

I've got a lot of issues to deal with right now, like school and the like, so the next chapter won't be up for some time. On top of that, I'm going to rewrite the first chapter into something completely different. The prologue will remain the same though. Why am I rewriting the first chapter you might ask? Well the way it's currently going, it's going to focus more on my OC then the actual characters of the series. The point of OC's is to make the overall plot of a fanfiction more interesting, but at the same time you can't let them hog all the attention. So I'm going to start the story in a different way, one that focuses on the main characters a bit more then this current arch would have done so. Also, it would have turned out to be filler, and as we all know, filler sucks. So anyway, I'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible. See you around!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! There's a reason why I haven't updated in so long. I was trying to think of a way to keep my story in canon with the universe. I was also trying to figure out how to combine both universes, "To Aru Majutsu No Index", and "To Aru Kagaku No Railgun." I've ultimately decided to split the parts of my story into two, one for each universe, and then combining them into one story later on when they finally overlap. I'm going to update soon. See you around! ^^


End file.
